


The Loves of the Doctor

by Alayerisse



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, a little juxtaposition of dynamics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alayerisse/pseuds/Alayerisse
Summary: Скажи мне, кто любит и обожает тебя, и я скажу, кто ты есть.





	1. Playmate

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Loves of the Doctor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939339) by [Kendrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrix/pseuds/Kendrix). 



> I'm moving works over there, so posting translations too.

Она укрывала его как бархатная ночь, усыпанная алмазами — стоило ей лишь появиться, как воздух заполнялся тяжелым ароматом ее духов; как само ее существование уносило его с собой неодолимой волной. Она приходит как прилив и занимает все пространство — россыпь светлых кудрей, мягкие формы — а затем она берет его за руку, бесстрашная, дерзкая, — и улыбается, дразнит, манит тайной… 

Их история — извилистый лабиринт, в котором ни одному из них не дано разобраться, и она меняется в зависимости от того, кто именно становится рассказчиком. Каждый из них окружил собственное сердце нерушимой ледяной крепостью — и вплоть до той ночи на Дариллиуме ни ему, ни ей не удавалось пробиться сквозь воздвигнутые стены. Но тем не менее ей известен тот простой, единый для всех язык, который он не может не понимать — который позволяет им обменяться тем немногим, что существует в выстроенных затейливыми временными линиями границах их жизней. Первобытный, древний язык для того, чтобы говорить без слов подходит ей лучше всего — ей, сотканной из чувств и живущей лишь настоящим. Но в то же время она вовсе не похожа на собственную мать, отзывчивую фею. Она — не озорное непослушное дитя, она — искушенный преступник, хладнокровный реалист, сломанный жестокостью мира, в котором живет — и она будто принадлежит тому темному искореженному миру, в котором странствует он. Пока он не узнал, кто она такая, он ни на секунду не сомневался, увлекая ее, уже истощенную, за собой в темноту — и он совершенно точно знал, где закончится ее дорога. Он не мог даже представить себе ее невинной, но однажды он узнает, что ее грация пришла на смену сломленности; а мудрость и независимость придут за порочностью. И он видел ее такой — юной бурей, сотканной из порывов души, не заботящейся ни о том, откуда она пришла, ни о том, куда идет. Его любовь к той, кем она была, кем она станет — однажды, когда жизненный опыт и понимание горькой меланхолией укротят ее и превратят в роковую женщину — была окрашена едва сдерживаемым отвращением и парадоксальным темным желанием. 

Ни в коем случае она не была поверхностной — однако то, как она воспринимала мир, как вбирала его в себя и одновременно наполняла собой, принося удовольствие, восторг, наслаждение крошечными нюансами запахов, вкусов, звуков — все это было совершенно непонятно ему. Он рационализировал и упорядочивал свою жизнь, раскладывал ее на идеи и уравнения, и смотрел на мир отстраненным взглядом издалека. Но сама мысль о том, что можно жить иначе — она увлекала его, пусть он и не одобрял грабеж, стрельбу и тотальное разрушение. Она восхищала его — как восхищают порой злые гении. И он все же состоял из плоти и крови — по крайней мере, достаточно для того, чтобы чувствовать прикосновения ее рук, наслаждаться каждым касанием ее губ, — и, таким образом, концы сходились. Тогда, неспособный сопротивляться, он поддавался ей и оказывался внутри, в тех яростных потоках, всю силу которых он никак не мог оценить, и, беспомощный, полностью отдавался ей. 

В одну из их первых встреч он увидел ее боль как на ладони — и закрыл глаза. Он не доверял ей. Более того, он ощущал, что теряет контроль в навязанной ему рискованной ситуации — и это ему тоже не нравилось. Он привык быть тем, кто хранит секреты; тем, кто знает больше других — и теперь, даже зная, что впереди ждет большое горе, он все еще не мог обрисовать контуры того, как именно это должно случиться. Отдаться ей означало отдаться на волю их общей судьбы — однако, вопреки самому себе, он начинал принимать участие, поддразнивать ее, флиртовать в ответ, отвечать на ее прикосновения, не заботясь более об острой боли привязанности, возникшей при одном ее появлении. Он позволил себе то, на что, как полагал, был неспособен вовсе — и нырнул в бездну с головой, не зная, что делать и как себя вести; провалился в любовь, которая не имела никакого смысла, и прежде всего — потому что она брала истоки не в интеллектуальном, а в физическом — в чувственных инстинктах. Любовь к человеку, которого он мог узнавать и понимать лишь кончиками собственных пальцев, и которому он начал безгранично доверять без необходимости понять вовсе. 

В эпицентре их запутанных отношений они сплавились в священной простоте — в простой и естественной близости между мужчиной и женщиной, но кроме того, в простой заботе, делимой между мужем и женой; в семье, проходящей через невзгоды вместе, поддерживая друг друга в самые темные дни, даже если — или в особенности если — они сами становились виновниками несчастий. Она дарила ему простую, естественную любовь — и закатывала глаза от его очередных безумств, злилась на его ошибки, но все равно любила — так же как всегда — той любовью, которая не требует объяснений. 

Он и она — единственное, что имело смысл в днях, россыпью разбросанных по их жизням; все, что имело смысл в тот самый момент, когда происходило. Когда они сражались спина к спине, когда бежали друг рядом с другом по катакомбам, гоняясь за приключениями по венам истории от одного мгновения к другому. Любовь между археологом-любителем приключений и легендарным странником, которого она изучала — любовь между двумя равными загадками, естественными противовесами. Любовь между двумя непоследовательными мятежниками, которую ничто не могло удержать. Союз знаменитых созданий, страх между которыми вплелся в нити Вселенной. Любовь между двумя, чья изысканные ауры, каждая из которых больше чем жизнь, сочетались в безграничном очаровании. И, останавливаясь где-то на бегу от одного незабываемого момента к другому, они лишь смотрели друг на друга в немом восхищении.


	2. Helpmate

Дом — изначально Галлифрей, но Земля по выбору; дом, который заполняет собой печали и радости; дом, которого нет. 

В общем смысле это слово в его случае неприменимо. Неприменима сама концепция, и чем больше проходит времени, чем больше глав добавляется к его истории, куда бы он ни отправился, тем менее он принадлежит дому.   
Но в узком смысле дом у него есть — место, куда он возвращается. Знакомый скрип синих деревянных дверей. Выгравированный в его памяти центральный зал. Старый знакомый запах, который он и не замечает большую часть времени — разве только возвращаясь домой после долгого-долгого отсутствия (что все еще случается достаточно часто). 

В его стремительной жизни, где ничто не остается надолго неизменным, где каждый день открывает новые горизонты, за этими дверями хранится покой и безопасность. Звук успешной материализации приносит расслабление. Бесконечная починка под консолью дает ощущение стабильности. Ощущение знакомой деревянной поверхности под его пальцами всегда остается неизменным. Стоит упасть в кресло в консольном зале, и приходит ощущение временной передышки. 

Это — его территория, его королевство. Место, где уже ничто не ново, где можно бесконечно сортировать что угодно и размышлять о чем угодно. Именно здесь проходит та часть его жизни, которую можно назвать спокойной и обыденной — где он может танцевать по утрам, отдыхать за чтением или свернуться калачиком под одеялом, чтобы посмотреть кино. В конце концов, он должен брать откуда-то информацию о современной жизни, да и изучение языков требует тишины и покоя.   
Разумеется, не желая никогда падать в грязь лицом, у него есть и гораздо более… роскошные апартаменты. Его дом и его укрытие так же безгранично, как и он сам — и оно так же постоянно меняется, создавая новые и новые лабиринты, чтобы соответствовать ему самому. Но кроме неостановимого энергичного движения, здесь он всегда находит теплоту и того, кто рад ему. Того, кто всегда ждет его дома; кто заботится о нем; кто может остановить его тогда, когда он задумал нечто совершенно идиотское и мягко подтолкнуть к тому, что на самом деле необходимо сделать. Того, кто всегда приведет все в порядок и даст ему то, в чем он нуждается — пусть даже это не всегда будет то, чего он хочет. После стольких лет, он знает, что может положиться на нее, когда это действительно необходимо — и даже ожидать, что она знает больше, чем он сам. 

По природе своей одинокий странник, он не желал оказываться в рамках любой системы, но в одном-единственном случае он не возражает ощущать себя частью целого. Стать живой плотью в истинном симбиозе, который не был доступен большей части его народа. Рассматривать ее не как заменимое устройство, но как значимого партнера. И пусть она была музейным экспонатом уже тогда, когда он был ребенком, но она прожила достаточно долгую жизнь, чтобы развить собственные причуды и черты характера, достигнуть критической массы самосознания и личности — еще до того, как началось их долгое путешествие. И он ни за что на свете не отказался бы от этого. К тому моменту, как его возраст перевалил за две тысячи лет, он говорил об этом уже не как знаменитый сентиментальный чудак, но как главный в мире эксперт по путешествиям во времени. 

Конечно же, когда-то и он был лишь любителем. Были дни, когда они не находились в гармонии, когда их упрямые характеры схлестывались и у каждого обнаруживался длинный список претензий. Первые годы их совместного путешествия скорее напоминали нелепый танец, где он едва мог достигнуть желаемой цели. Однако несмотря на его слепую гордость, достаточно быстро он заметил и не только само ее существо, но и мудрость, которой та обладала. Что время от времени ее перепады настроения имели смысл. И простая практическая цель, которая когда-то связала их жизни — желание убежать — стала основой для истинной связи на всю жизнь. Вместе они могли отправиться дальше, чем кто-либо до них. 

Она стала той, перед которой он всегда старался быть лучше. Она приняла в его разуме форму надежды, стала цветом его личной эмблемы, неотъемлемой частью его самого во всех возможных смыслах — той, которую он всегда предпочитал другим… 

В его безумной, непостоянной, иногда отстраненной и беспрерывно изменяющейся жизни именно ее, пожалуй, можно было бы назвать его «истинной любовью» — остающейся с ним всегда, пока другие приходили и уходили. И он не то чтобы был сильно удивлен, обнаружив на Трензалоре, что именно она и станет его последним пристанищем в будущем. 

(Несмотря на то, что она сама не считала, что именно он был ей обещан — с того самого момента, как он услышал звук ее дематериализации в сарае, впервые улавливая отблеск многокрасочной легенды, частью которой однажды станет). 

Они хотели от жизни одного и того же — и вместе, друг рядом с другом, рука в руке, они работали над достижением собственных целей. Сплав свойственной каждому из этих уникальных, совершенно непохожих друг на друга существ изобретательности и находчивости позволял выжать максимум из собственных жизней. Вместе им были подвластны любые мечты, и даже те, исполнить которую поодиночке ни у одного из них не было ни малейшего шанса. Союз ее живого совершенства и его извилистого непредсказуемого пути таил в себе огромную мощь. 

Пусть они и были в некоторой мере связаны общим происхождением, они все же оставались совершенно разными существами, и лишь один раз им удалось нарушить границы существования каждого и поговорить лицом к лицу. Она использовала чужую телесную оболочку — но если бы она принадлежала к его народу, то он все равно представлял бы ее именно так. Пусть он и дал ей имя, в некоторой мере отражающее собственную привязанность, и обращался к ней, как к леди — но в действительности она была выращена искусственно как отдаленный и искаженный потомок примитивной жизненной формы галлифрейского океана, которая размножалась почкованием. Но поскольку мысленный контакт с ним стал катализатором для формирования ее личности, а истинное представление ее существования в четырех измерениях было попросту невозможно представить в физической форме, она была рада принять ту, которая оказалась комфортна для него — или, по крайней мере, стала подходящим метафорическим эквивалентом. В конечном итоге возникшая между ними связь была присуща обоим видам и оказалась именно тем, чего они на самом деле желали, ибо именно она открывала им все двери. И все же тот короткий момент, когда они смотрели друг другу в глаза, хоть и не положил конец редким размолвкам и спорам, но все же дал им обоим новый контекст существования, позволив обменяться несколькими словами самой важной истины. 

И теперь, когда он откидывался в кресле; когда находил нужную комнату именно в нужное время; когда забывал о времени, увлеченный ремонтом; когда ласково проводил рукой по консоли — он делал это, непременно думая о том существе, которое прошло вместе с ним каждый шаг его путешествия. О том существе, без чьей поддержки он бы ничего не смог.


	3. Soulmate

Она не знала его секретов, она не пережила вместе с ним ключевые моменты его существования, и вовсе пробыла с ним не так уж долго. Она так и не узнала, ни как на самом деле зовут его, ни — несмотря на то, что спросила об этом во время второго путешествия — название его родной планеты. Она представляла себе лишь размытые очертания того мира, откуда он пришел, и такой же размытой виделась его жизнь. О том, что когда-то у него были и другие спутники, она узнала по случайности. До встречи с ним она представляла из себя разве что имя и фамилию — ничего более.

Она жила бесцельной жизнью юной девушки, не вполне понимающей, что делать со внезапно наступившей взрослостью, и не ожидала от будущего ничего сверхъестественного. Вчерашняя выпускница, легко заменимая на работе в лондонском магазине одежды — воспитанная одинокой матерью на минимальной зарплате. Она не имела с ним ничего общего — даже настолько, насколько об этом вообще можно говорить применимо к человеку. До встречи с ним она никогда не задумывалась о мире, существующем за пределами ее личного уголка: ее друзей, многоэтажки, в которой она жила, отношений без лишних обязательств, какие складываются между двумя несформировавшимися личностями на период взросления и определения жизненных приоритетов и существуют исключительно для того, чтобы убить время. Каждый день она проводила внутри стен своего крошечного мирка, и даже в нем не имела особого значения.

И, без сомнения, он никогда не смог бы дать ей то, чего она хотела — она не могла стать для него той, единственной; он не мог прожить остаток своих дней вместе с ней. Он никогда не мог показать ей, что она на самом деле значит для него — показать так, как она того заслуживала. Сама попытка была уже бессмысленна, и со временем это становилось все яснее. Он никогда не смог бы даже выговорить тех слов, которые она ждала, и понимал, что рядом с ним в ее жизни никогда не было бы ни покоя, ни стабильности. 

И все же, она любила его — как могла, растворяясь в этой любви полностью, храбро следуя за собственным сердцем без тени сомнения в ее неизменно теплом взгляде, в какой бы переплет они ни попадали в межзвездных странствиях. Мимолетное мгновение блаженства, которое оказалось доступно им, обладало исключительной ценностью — как редкий драгоценный камень или экзотический цветок. 

Она разрывалась от желания, но ей нужен был именно тот, кого она любила — среди всех охотников за ее сердцем, ей нужен был именно он. Несмотря на расстояние, на их различия, тяжелые испытания, неизбежную судьбу — несмотря на ту боль и тьму, которую она не могла забрать полностью, они все же были счастливы в благословенные моменты вместе. На тысячную долю жизни они могли забыть обо всем этом и быть вместе. Сиять, как луч дневного света в его жизни, полной ошибок, непонимания и горя. И все же он не до конца осознавал это — пока за многие последовавшие года проведенное вместе время превратилось в погребенную трагедию о мечте. 

Момент не просто так выбрал именно ее форму среди всех тех, кто он встречал и еще встретит. Она стала первым человеком, который заставил его ощутить радость от того, что он не умер в тот день, когда закончилась Война Времени — ощутить по-настоящему, в полной мере. 

Каким бы разрушительным ни было его прошлое, он был невероятно счастлив, что встретил ее. Что ему было позволено узнать ее. Танцуя с ней в консольном зале после того благословенного дня, когда никто не умер, он впервые почувствовал, что счастлив — и не должен винить себя за это. Когда там, на Платформе-1 он забрал с ее губ смерть, он сделал первый шаг на пути к прощению — ему предстояло многое еще пройти, крошечными шажочками, прежде чем он смог хотя бы как-то приблизиться к тому, чтобы обратить бесконечную боль в силу. И этого бы не произошло, не случись того разговора с Мартой в Нью-Нью-Йорке — о мире, который он потерял. Не держи Донна его руку в Помпеях. Не скажи Амелия ему того, что она сказала на обзорной палубе космического корабля «Великобритания». Но именно эти дни с ней стали началом длительного и, как водится, болезненного исцеления. Если бы не она, он бы никогда не встретил остальных. Он просто не дожил бы до того дня, когда сможет что-то сделать с событиями того темнейшего дня… 

Она была всем, чем он никогда не сможет стать. Всем, чем он мечтал стать. Всем, что требовалось для того, чтобы вернуть себе целостность. Она всегда замечала то, что он упускал. Ей — в отличие от него — всегда доставало смелости. Она буквально дышала сочувствием. В отличие от него, она не боялась страсти и обладала той глубиной чувств, которую он изо всех сил старался не растерять в песках времени. Она была истиной, одно существование которой распыляло ложь. Она была светом, одного существования которого было достаточно, чтобы развеять тьму — даже его собственную. Она заставила его желать стать кем-то большим, чем он есть, быть лучшим, везде и всегда, и быть похожим на нее — во всем. И она как будто сама хотела того же, и сама видела в нем все то, чего недоставало ей самой. 

Пусть она и не знала этого в тот момент, когда они встретились — но она была дочерью смелого, отважного человека. И то ощущение покоя, которое она давала, стало искрой, разгоревшейся в негасимое пламя. Ей было предначертано стать именно такой — вечно цветущей, Розой Тайлер, Защитницей Земли. Пожалуй, ей лишь требовалась небольшая помощь — освободить ее из ее собственной клетки, дать ей шанс засиять. Но она получила нечто гораздо большее. 

Еще задолго до того, как она посмотрела на него по-другому, она восхищалась его силой, и попала под очарование той жизни, которую он ведет — или, по крайней мере, лучших ее частей. Способностью смотреть далеко за собственные горизонты и стоять на своем тогда, когда необходимо. Неприятием пассивной жизни в собственных рамках. Стремлением сделать невозможное. Духом бунтарства. Она могла казаться мягкой, но прежде всего, она всегда оставалась человеком — целиком и полностью, и всегда следовала зову сердца, к чему бы это ни приводило. И все же, при необходимости она могла постоять за себя и добиться именно того, чего хотела. В этом они были похожи — в самых потаенных уголках их сердец, какими бы разными они ни были. И, возможно, именно это и связало их — вопреки всему, чем они когда-либо были; наперекор таким разным мирам, которым они принадлежали. В глубине души они делили одни и те же мечты. 

В непостоянном мире, где ничто не длится вечно, они коснулись жизней и душ друг друга — дополняя, исцеляя, открывая, изменяя и просвещая. Каждый из них занял в итоге в жизни другого особое, уникальное место, которое никто и никогда не сможет заменить.


	4. Mindmate

Поначалу он знал о ней не так уж и много. 

Первое: она совершенно и даже пугающе блистательна — неукротимая сила, заключенная в теле девушки. В первую же их встречу она совершила невозможное. 

Второе: она обладала неукротимой силой воли. Она бесстрашно принимала самые сложные вызовы, никогда и ни за что не сдавалась, и сломить ее не удалось даже далекам. 

Третье: несмотря на то, что он не раз встречал тех, кто так или иначе идеально подходил ему, она соответствовала ему в неизмеримом количестве смыслов, как видимых, так и тех, что еще только предстояло раскрыть. Не считая первых двух пунктов. Все дело в деталях — невероятное сочетание качеств, которые совпадали, несмотря на то, что они были разными существами. 

Четвертое: он был многим обязан ей — и, возможно, никогда не сможет полностью выплатить свой долг перед ней. И дело не только в его никчемной жизни. Он только начинал сейчас понимать, насколько велико в действительности то, что она сделала для него. 

За все время странствий он ни разу не встречал кого-то, похожего на нее. Уникальный феномен, не поддающийся объяснению. Но он знает, что она коснулась его жизни и поразила до глубины души, оставив взамен лишь тень надежды встретить ее снова. Самая древняя история во Вселенной, как ни крути.

Он не помнит ее лица, и знает лишь ее имя и может воспроизвести записанный звук ее голоса; он не может вспомнить ее жестов или выражений. В его распоряжении лишь горстка более-менее значительных фактов. Он не знает мотивов ее поступков — и даже не знает, почему она вообще существует, но он стремится узнать это. И каждый день становится на один крошечный шажок ближе. 

Он любит ее так же, как любит Вселенную — фундаментальные принципы которой ему прекрасно известны, и в которой в то же время всегда остается нечто непознанное и недоступное пониманию. Нечто скрытое между наслоенными смыслами, и при этом лежащее прямо на поверхности. Она — ответ, который он ищет с того самого судьбоносного дня в старом сарае; она — истина, которая всегда была под рукой. Она — свет, указывающий дорогу в кромешной тьме, где так легко сбиться с пути. И она же — тьма, в которую он погрузился по собственной воле. Она — священная простота доверия другу, который всегда останется на его стороне, и она же — поглощающее безумие тысячи имен. Она — вечный искатель, который ни на секунду не прекращает думать, задаваться вопросами; который старается увидеть мир его глазами; который даже учится у него. И при этом она пытается научить его самого тем вещам, которым он сам давно отчаялся научиться, и вернуть ему то, что никогда не сможет вернуть Вселенная — пусть даже это и означает, что в конце она останется одна с непосильной ношей. 

Он и она — сплетенные восторг и восхищение; абсолютное обладание телом и душой, разумом и волей. Несомненный магнетизм двух равных загадок, который вновь и вновь притягивает их друг к другу, в любых формах, в любое время, во всех аспектах существования. Если бы он был вопросом, то она стала бы ответом. 

Их отношения — не сладко пахнущий весенний цветок невинной юной любви или интимная непоколебимость взрослого партнерства. Это искаженное между звезд царство запретного; мир, который яростно и быстро изменяется. И в то же время — это преданность в том смысле, который едва вмещается в само слово. Их встреча была предначертана, и все же, они выбрали друг друга исключительно по собственной воле. 

Их история — из тех, что вдохновляют на странствия, заставляют художников браться за кисть, а поэтов за перо; из тех, о которых слагают песни и пророчества. Она же — язык цветов и прозрачных намеков; небеса и преисподняя, казалось, навечно застыли во взглядах этих двоих бесстрашных исследователей. 

Наступила весна, и они обнимали друг друга. Его пальцы касались ее шеи и лица, и ощущение было знакомым — словно он уже касался ее именно так много раз, и он не мог никак избавиться от ощущения, что уже знал ее — знал давным-давно, и просто почему-то до сих пор просто не замечал. 

Опыт былых потерь неумолимо предупреждал о ловушке, и он повиновался, замирая в осторожности и сомнении, и все же все его мысли о ней были полны жаркого тепла, вибрирующих волн восторга — так само ее присутствие оживляло его утомленную жизнь. Каждый час, проведенный без нее, превращался в пытку, и он пытался заставить себя думать о том, как не попасться в ловушку — ибо он достаточно уже видел, чтобы поверить, что однажды жестокая Вселенная окажется вдруг столько добра к нему, что отдаст ее прямо в руки — после того, как он сам же и потерял ее. Но это не Вселенная спасла его жизнь на покрытом пеплом Трензалоре. Это была она. 

Пришло лето, и с ним пришло знание — и величайшие победы, и, что важнее, именно тогда мальчик, что всегда хранил секреты, и девочка, что всегда носила маску, стали самыми близкими друзьями. После того как она прошла по его жизни, составив компанию в исследовании его же собственной могилы, и узнала в процессе некоторые из самых сокровенных его секретов; после того, как они научились понимать друг друга с полувзгляда в постоянной игре в прятки, которой была их жизнь — после всего этого, вопреки его ожиданиям, она не сбежала, а осталась рядом с ним. Осталась, еще более уверенная в том, что он стоит того, чтобы спасать. Принципы, которым они следовали, стали скорее формальностью — еще одним шагом навстречу плотному сплетению их жизней.

Это было золотое время, и он будто позволил себе передышку и осмелился поверить. 

Он всегда был уверен в том, что единственная возможная реакция на те тайны, которые он хранил под замком, — отвращение. Однако случилось обратное, и тот человек, который был рядом с ним, по собственной воле последовал за ним в самый темный час, и не отверг его даже тогда, когда он сам себя не мог принять.

И все же, рано или поздно, лето сменилось осенью, и воющие ветра Трензалора смели ростки любовно выращиваемых ими цветов; стены их клетки пронзили ледяные осколки. Мятые бесцветные листья сплошной пеленой падали перед ними, не давая им самим в полной мере осознать, что именно произошло, и в этом непонимании они действовали, говорили, решали друг за друга. 

За последовавшие недели каждый из них провел многие часы в тишине, размышляя о том, можно ли бы избежать этого. Можно ли было бы обмануться, лишь бы задержаться подольше в ушедших летних днях? Возможно, они стали самодовольны и даже высокомерны, полагая, что нечто столь сложное, как личность — не говоря уже именно об этой конкретной личности — можно просчитать. Возможно, они забыли, где находятся, и слишком быстро научились не замечать собственных различий — за что теперь расплачивались с лихвой. А может быть, их ошибка заключалась в том, что они позволили себе расслабиться, снять маски и вуали, ожидая равной реакции взамен. 

Подвергнув сомнению причины, по которым они снова и снова стремились друг к другу, они все же не смогли отвергнуть тот факт, что настолько были обязаны друг другу, что бежали по первому же зову спасать другого в беде. Кем бы еще они ни были — или не были — друг другу, они, прежде всего, оставались друзьями и товарищами по приключениям. А друзья не оставляют друг друга в неопределенности и нужде. В гонке за справедливостью они будут бежать из последних сил, только лишь чтобы понять — и заново покорить неизвестность, но ни одному из них этого не будет недостаточно. 

Много раз они сомневались, и делали множество ненужных ошибок, все сильнее запутываясь, но в конечном итоге, каким бы ни было то безумие, что заставляло их противостоять друг другу, рано или поздно оно дало свои плоды. Стоило им поверить до конца в то, что они готовы разойтись навсегда, как они осознали и то, что каким бы извилистым путем проб и ошибок они ни шли, в конечном итоге они шли навстречу друг другу. Неизменное противостояние оказалось таким же естественным, как смена фаз луны, и оно позволило любви вырасти и окрепнуть — чувству, теперь наполненному знанием сокровенной истины друг о друге; пониманием — даже пониманием слабых сторон друг друга. И по этой темной и неизведанной дороге теперь они оба шли по собственной воле. 

Именно в эти дни она узнала о потерянных им детях и о том, что скрыто среди книжных полок, и перестала постоянно задаваться вопросом, сомкнутся ли однажды снова его руки за ее спиной — ей было достаточно чувствовать, как расслабляется в ее объятиях его напряженное угловатое тело. 

Что касается ее самой, то тяжелые ветви, некогда украшенные цветами, теперь породили плоды, и именно эту жизнь — полную опасности и двусмысленности — она считала своим призванием. 

Но даже если ей казалось, что у нее, наконец, сформировалось мнение о случившемся, реальность ситуации, в которую она втянула их обоих, от этого не становилась проще. 

Теперь им приходилось заботиться не только друг о друге. Теперь она обязана была отвечать не только перед ним одним. На ее плечи лег собственных груз грехов, и она же сама призвала зиму. 

Казалось нелепым, что он должен был бояться этого дня — когда ловушка сработает, когда нож вонзится ему в спину, когда истинная цена его слов окажется непомерно высока. Смешным казалось то, что как бы он ни пытался сложить эти слова в предложения, в конечном итоге этого и не потребовалось. 

Все померкло перед ошеломляющей истиной момента. Как бы он ни называл ее — как бы ни отказывался называть — ничто из того, что она сделала, чтобы как-то исправить случившееся не помогало справиться с болью и последовавшим за ним чувством разочарования. Кому, как не ему понимать, что это такое? Он сам многое делал из чувства вины. Много, на что сам никогда не был бы способен, если бы не делал это ради того или иного человека — и глядя в ее огромные глаза, наполненные слезами, он понимал, в какую ловушку попалась она — что именно завело ее так далеко. 

Сам себя он бы никогда не простил себя за подобный промах, но когда речь шла о ней, у него не оставалось выбора по совершенно очевидным уже причинам. И если уж она смогла поверить в него и указать ему путь в темнейший час, то и он наверняка мог сделать то же самое для нее. 

Глубоко зарытые семена и укрытые тлеющие огоньки могут переждать зиму. Самое темное время суток — всегда перед рассветом; а за самой долгой ночью непременно следует солнцестояние. И тогда они снова будут вместе. 

Может быть, это была судьба — а может, совпадение или просто неизбывная тоска по ней, или дело вовсе в чем-то ином, но так или иначе, их пути вновь пересеклись. И разве могли они снова расстаться после этого? 

Это было бы попросту неправильно — разойтись в разные стороны после событий, которые заставили их раскрыть друг другу глубину взаимной преданности и вывели понимание мотивов поступков каждого на новый уровень. Почему они должны расплачиваться за простое желание счастья друг другу, пусть даже это и означает личную потерю? Почему они должны жить по одиночке, если единственное, чего они желают — поддерживать друг друга? Как они могли разделиться, если впереди было еще так много, когда он еще даже не успел полностью выплатить свой долг перед ней — за каждую из ее бесчисленных смертей, разбросанных по вечности? 

Годом раньше она приняла как факт, что он всегда появится на следующий день. Что она может с легкостью контролировать собственное сердце. Но после многих недель, проведенных в уверенности, что она никогда больше не взглянет на него после пережитой годом раньше потери, она знала, что не повторит эту ошибку снова. 

В конце концов, у них обоих — и у него в частности — были причины сдерживаться. Он слишком хорошо знал, что с его долгой — а, главное, неопределенной и полной опасностей — жизнью ничто не может остаться в ней навсегда. Даже тот, кто, казалось бы, стал неотъемлемой частью его самого с первой же встречи. 

Он знал, что в некотором роде она все равно будет рядом — разбросанные по времени копии двадцатичетырехлетней ее, с длинными еще волосами — но для нее все закончилось навсегда. Любая подобная встреча — лишь осколок прошлого с одинаковым неизбежным финалом. Встреча с той версией ее, которая его и не помнит — не помнит его до Галлифрея, до Мисси. И его единственный шанс выплатить свой долг, получить какое-то будущее с ней и стать частью ее уникальной многослойной жизни был лишь сейчас. Будущее, которое еще не зафиксировано, и принадлежит только ей и ей одной — лишь короткий отрезок времени, который на сей раз не ляжет дополнительном грузом совести, лишь оттого что он решил провести это время с ней, а не сбежать от неизбежного. 

Та самая причина, по которой он всегда сдерживал себя, но на этот раз он действительно намеревался сделать это: остаться до самого горького конца вместе, отдаться полностью тому, что есть у них на данный момент — пока это еще возможно. 

И может быть, все дело во взрослости, а может быть, он просто не может представить себя без нее. Или, может быть, после всех прожитых жизней, какая-то часть него просто хотела узнать, каково это. 

И многое на самом деле случилось, но единственное, что он сможет забрать с собой как ответ — это бледная тень величайшего опустошения, равному которому он не чувствовал никогда. 

В конечном итоге, он знает о ней немногое. 

Он не может описать ее лицо, ее движения или даже ее улыбку. Но одно он знает наверняка: это не имеет значения. Все то, что она сделала, чему научила его, в чем участвовала — навсегда останется с ним. 

Он любил ее и искал ее задолго до того, как увидел впервые ее лицо или получил какое-то объяснение ее существованию, и теперь он продолжит свои поиски.


End file.
